Lucy (Fairy)
Lucy is sweet, kind and very angelic. Many people say that she is one of a kind. Backstory Lucy was born in 13 March 1993, she has no memory of her biological family, around June 24th 1995 Lucy was adopted by Jenny Drew, her foster mother whom she loved and took care of Lucy, during her first time at summer camp, Lucy met her best friend, Mandy. Through out their lives, Lucy and Mandy became good friends, even though that both her mother and best friend are normal humans, Lucy loved them with all her heart. In August 1999 she meets her only blood related relative, Frank whom she was surprised to find out that he was the only person she was related to by blood. Appearance Lucy is a blonde, pale skinned girl with sky blue eyes. Lucy can be seen wearing diffrent types of fashionable clothing. Lucy's height is 5"9 and she weighs 45 kgs. Civilian Lucy's Cvilian Outfit consists of a pink tank top, camo jeans and army boots. Winx Lucy's Winx consists of a wispy pink dress, accented with a light green belt and straps, and golden yellow wrist bracelets and ankle braclets. She wears light green gladiator sandals. Her wings are light yellow and shaped like dove wings. Charmix Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix Personality Lucy is a kind and caring person, that almost everyone can rely on. She is nice, and always polite to others. Lucy is the kind of person who is ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of her loved ones. Story Born on March, Friday the 13th, around 04:45 PM, Lucy was soon given to an orphanage, after her biological mother passed away due to an unknown illness, and she never knew who her real family was. Lucy was placed in one foster family after another, which she hated doing, alot. In June the 24th, 1994, Lucy was finally adopted into to her last foster mother, Jennifer "Jenny" Dew who was very happy to have a child to call her own, though she wasen't her biological daughter, during that summer, Lucy went to summer camp, where she met her best friend, Mandy. Through out the years, Lucy and Mandy had sleep overs, went to parties with friends and kept on going to the camp, and she soon became a Jr. camp councillor at the camp. During her 16th birthday party at the camp, some of the campers started disappearing, Mandy thought it was a joke being pulled by some of the campers. Lucy's 16th birthday was the most dramatic part in her life, as she soon found out that the camp grounds her party was on, was known as "Camp Blood" the home of the camp killer, Jason Voorhees, her 16th birthday was also the day she discovered her powers which she used to defeat Jason, after that Jenny told Lucy the truth about who she really was, and what she really was, which Lucy soon started to understand when ever she read someone's thoughts or when she could move things with her mind. Mandy had no idea about Lucy being a fairy, but she did suspect that she was diffrent than all her other friends, which made Lucy a good friend, since then, only Lucy, Mandy and Jenny knew about her secret, since then, Lucy only used her new found powers for good and to have fun once in a while with Mandy. Couple weeks later, Lucy discovered that she had a cousin, whom she did not meet, she learned her cousin's name was Frank, and he sometimes come to earth, looking for her, so he could meet the cousin he never had. Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters